Artificial Devil Fruit
|jname = 人造悪魔の実 |ename = N/A |meaning = Man-Made Devil Fruit |first = Chapter 685 |class = Zoan |user = Momonosuke, Kaido's army }} The is a type of Devil Fruit created by scientific means, independent varieties produced by Vegapunk and an alliance of Caesar Clown and Donquixote Doflamingo. So far, only Zoan-class are produced. Appearance An Artificial Devil Fruit is an apple shaped fruit with a long stem that curls at the end. They are rather small compared to other Devil Fruits, and due to being man-made, its patterning is also different: instead of swirls covering the fruit, it has ring patterns. While Vegapunk's failed version is light colored all the way with a long swirled stem, Caesar's Smiles are dark with light ring pattern with a short stem. Unlike a natural Devil Fruit, it does not seem to have an unimaginably horrible flavor that one would describe as to the point of taking poison, as Momonosuke ate the entire fruit in bites without recoiling at the very least. Overview Artificial Devil Fruit is created based on Vegapunk's research on how Devil Fruits affect the user's , and making practical application on such effects on the blood. Vegapunk's Failure Devil Fruit The one created by Vegapunk does not have a classified name due to being a failure. It allows the user to transform into a pink, serpentine dragon that bears a resemblance to the Chinese or Japanese variety. It was eaten by Momonosuke, whose transformed size seems to be inferior compared to a natural Zoan-class Devil Fruit user's full-form transformation, as he is barely big enough to carry Monkey D. Luffy, a normal-sized human. His clothes seemingly disappeared completely when he changed. The user also gains the ability to generate semisolid clouds that can be used as stepping stones, giving the appearance of flight. It is currently unknown whether or not Momonosuke's size in his animal form is due to his young age or an imperfection in the fruit, nor if it permits to morph into a hybrid form like normal Zoan. Due to being a failure, it seems to have flaws. A few moments after consuming it, Momonosuke transformed automatically, and he claimed that he does not know how to revert to human form. Later he was shown to be able to accomplish the task, albeit ending up completely naked, which is unlike that of a natural Zoan. It is unknown if this fruit grants the general weaknesses as a natural Devil Fruit would. Momonosuke originally ate the fruit on a whim to fight off hunger. He unconsciously used the ability to generate clouds to climb upwards, enough to run back up the many-stories tall garbage chute of Punk Hazard. Smiles The manufactured by Donquixote Doflamingo are considered a success, and the key ingredient required to concoct the fruit is SAD, a substance that only Caesar Clown knows how to manufacture. As such, to produce such Devil Fruit requires Caesar's cooperation. The SAD is produced by Caesar, which then is transferred to a factory in Dressrosa and processed into Smile, and the fruits are in turn used by Kaido of the Yonko to create an army of over 500 Zoan Devil Fruit users, forming a three-way alliance. However, as they are artificial fruits, they still have their own risks, despite being a success. It is unknown if this type of fruit shares any of the same weaknesses as natural Devil Fruits. Trivia * Vegapunk's failed product is the first man-made Devil Fruit shown in the series. * Due to the eel-shaped form Momonosuke takes on, Luffy jokingly believes the fruit allows the user to take on an eel form. * Doflamingo first makes mention of them to Disco just before he gives up on the slave trade. References Site Navigation Category:Zoan